


If You Say This Makes You Happy Then I'm Not The Only One

by OliviaZircon



Series: Femslash at the Table 2018 - Olivia Zircon [2]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15531804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaZircon/pseuds/OliviaZircon
Summary: Belated entry 1 for Femslash event Summer 2018Prompt: Winter





	If You Say This Makes You Happy Then I'm Not The Only One

“Are you sure you’re ok being here?” Jacqui’s voice pipes through the Righteous Regent’s comms with more than a tinge of worry.

“I brought you here, clearly I’ll be fine. You don’t need to worry like that” Aria calls back over with a soft smile hidden as she switches the connection to Audio Only. Her girlfriend’s concern and insight really is sweet, but Aria has a good reason for bringing her to Earth-Home.

“I can’t believe it’s raining over the hangar, I’ll have to pull in slower than is frankly any fun” Jacqui complains, but Aria can hear the anticipation at the unknown surprise.

Their mobile frames dock side by side and the courtesy staff help them out and get to connecting the power conduits so the couple can make an easy departure once Aria’s plans are complete. 

Jacqui huddles in on Aria under their parasol as they make their way through the labyrinth to get to the nearest park entrance under the pouring rain. Both of them are reminded of September, but bringing it up would ruin the mood wouldn’t it?

Finally at the entrance, the two duck their heads and close the parasol as they board the underground subway to take them to the part of the park dedicated to the changes of the last 5 years in the Golden Branch sector. 

~

When they emerge, Aria hastily stows the parasol and grins at Jacqui pulling her hard through the bewildered crowd blocking the way into the park itself from the subway. 

“The rain is … so slow, it’s gliding down?” Jacqui asks in a stunned whisper. Aria grins at her and sends a pulse through their joined mechanical hands. Jacqui obliges and is twirled, feeling snow on her skin for the first time as the duo dance alone through a thick snowfall.


End file.
